


Almost

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [90]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThe Prophet knows of his love for Henry, but there was...someone else too.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking up a bit on the Henry/Sammy/Marjorie pairing here, since its only ever really been mentioned on the series page. Although this only focuses a bit on Sammy’s feelings for both Henry and Marjorie, I assure you, the poly ship will become more interwoven in this series. 
> 
> Since in this series Sam and Jorie officially dating hasn’t yet been shown, take this as the official notice. Although if you’ve been reading the Extra _So Far Away_ where them dating was confirmed, it's no surprise.

~Unknown~

* * *

The Prophet had vague recollection of Henry. Beautiful eyes whose color The Prophet couldn’t recall, often messy hair, and short. And The Prophet knew he loved Henry.

He knew he knew Henry for a long time before he finally left. And what it was a thing to know because it told The Prophet there was a _before_.

What was _before_ like? Just as inky and tragic, but with Henry at his side, or something better. Something worse? The Prophet only remembered as far back as he thought he’d needed to, and it wasn’t helping him here now.

He looked upon himself, really looking this time. He wore a cross for a religion he stopped believing much in long a time ago in _before_ , and on a finger on his left hand he had on a ring that was tarnished and old but had always been there. He recalled it being bright so recently, he swore. Who had given it to him? He _knew it_ had been given but for why?

Under one of the dim lights, he inspected it. All but one of the diamonds was gone. It was beautiful once upon a time, slipped onto his finger by someone else. Someone with fingernails cut short, and a smell of alcohol and general cheer behind them. Had it been Henry?

No, this person had been tall. And after Henry, but still in  _before._

It sparked a slight more of memory. The person, _she,_ had pushed food his way after putting the ring on his finger, saying _"coffee and chocolate cake is still not a proper daily meal, and you know it."_

_A less than dramatic engagement, but they were still scared of Joey finding out. Marjorie was far stronger than her brother, but there were limits and Joey was so much less restrained…_

Marjorie?

“Marjorie.” The Prophet tested out. “Henry and Marjorie.” Whoever they really were, The Prophet had loved them both. Henry for Henry, and Marjorie for Marjorie. Both perfect in his eyes, for who they where. Whoever they were.  
  
Were they here, or were they still in _before?_ The Prophet could not say. But now The Prophet had a resolve. Wherever they were, he’d find them both.  
  
But only after he was as perfect as they were.


End file.
